


Get There

by mistyautumn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the fall, most days are agonizingly tense, and to say he’s like a ray of sunshine is stupid, probably, but it’s also so true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get There

**Author's Note:**

> For TripSkye Appreciation Week, 2015. Made for day six, “Headcanons”.

 

“I’m about to go power of Thor on your ass,” Skye threatens without any real malice, elbowing Trip in the ribs and trying to get a leg up. “If you pick up another freaking mallet, I am gonna lose it.”

“You jealous ‘cause the princess has the real power of Thor? That rat’s an imposter!” Then his magic sends her flying, her star glinting in the distance. “Yeah, girl!” He laughs as Princess Zelda makes her victory pose and Pikachu gives a golf clap in the background, fanfare playing.

“Oh my god, you _suck_.” She groans.

“Says the girl who just got her ass handed to her.” Skye’s pretty certain his grin is the brightest, most genuine things she’s ever seen, and the way his eyes crinkle at the corners makes it woefully hard to even feign anger.

She’s thankful for that; for Trip. Since the fall, most days are agonizingly tense, and to say he’s like a ray of sunshine is stupid, probably, but it’s also _so_ true. The world is dark, but then there’s Trip, and when she exhausted from training, or has had more than enough news, he’s there with two person dance parties or Super Smash Brothers, or even just a shoulder to lean on and that’s… everything.

She knows it weighs on him too, an avalanche of shattered trust, and sometimes she wonders how he keeps his head up, but in the end all that really matters is that he _does_ and it helps her to do the same in the face of mess things have become.

“You ok?” His shoulder nudges hers, gentle but solid.

“Yeah.” She rests her head on that wonderfully solid shoulder and breathes a sigh, an expression of gratitude that he seems to understand as his cheek rests against her hair.

“We’ll get there.”

She nods slowly, closing her eyes.

“We’ll get there.” She repeats. When he says it, she knows it’s true.


End file.
